Warmer than Warm
by Dont-let-Them-take-You-alive
Summary: Jake Anderson's last night in Dutch Harbor. short.


Subject: weather.

Title: 'Warmer than warm'  
Boat(s): _Northwestern_  
Rating: Fiction Rated: PG-13  
Word Count: 696  
Notes/Other Information; Jake Anderson ,Edgar Hansen, OC.

'**Warmer than Warm'**

When I meet her steady gaze, I feel a sudden pull. Like a fishhook inside my chest.

We walk on again into the freezing cold night . "It's going to snow" Mad says, breaking the silence.

"yeah" I say as we reach the docks. It's deserted and in the distance I see a sodium light on one of the vessels burning brightly, distorting the darkness, our darkness.

Madelon's shoulder brushes against mine.  
I want to say something funny, but by her touch it seems like half the thoughts in my head just evaporated. Then I feel her hand. Her fingers graze against my own, casually at first, as though by accident – then slowly, entwine themselves round mine.

I feel an arching inside as my entire body responds, but somehow force myself not to catch my breath.  
we make a left turn. Neither of us says a word.  
Madelon's gloved hand is firm and sure round my own. I can feel her hand shaking a little, her thumb rubbing over the back of my hand.

Still neither of us has spoken. I'm not sure I _can_ speak.  
the weather picks up, and the wind howls even louder, slapping a gust of snow into our faces.

We come to a stop next to the _Northwestern.  
_I look down at her silently, her expression not giving anything away.  
the boat bobs in the sea only a few inches from where we're standing.  
I can feel my breath thickening, catching only the second beat, I don't care if it's obvious I want her.  
I was never any good at the 'etiquette' anyway.

Letting go of her hand, I put mine around her waist, squeezing just a little harder to feel her hips through all the layers of clothing, I can't feel anything and it annoys me, wanting to touch her.  
I need warm curvy female wrapped around me. As if noticing my frustration she slowly pulls me towards her, I close my eyes, preparing myself for something I've been waiting for for way too long.

'for Christ sake!' comes an unmistakable voice.

'aren't you going to _kiss_ her?!"

I jump and open my eyes. Madelon looks equally shocked, and I take an automatic step away, snatching my arms away from her body.

I swivel round – and to my utter horror, Edgar is leaning out of the wheelhouse window, holding a cigarette and looking straight down at us.

'I'm not a _prude_ you know' he says. 'you are allowed to kiss!'

I shoot furious daggers at him. Hasn't he ever heard of '_privacy'_?

'Carry on!' his cigarette end glows as he waves it. 'Don't mind me!'

Madelon chuckles "so, what a weather"

"yeah" I say again, I hope she doesn't think that's the only word I can pronounce,but I can't think of anything to say on such short notice, usually I prepare in advance what I want to talk to her about – not that that ever works, she always succeeds in catching me off guard with her funny questions and edgy comments.

Madelon leans forward and pulls my hood a little further over my head.

Edgar blew it. All I can do now is talk about the damn weather. I mean, it would be weird to kiss her now.

"uh,..thanks for a great evening' she says, I can see she's trying to keep a straight face.

I meet her eye and suddenly feel an incontrollable laughter rising. This is disastrous. The mood is totally broken.

We both glance up at Edgar at the same time, still leaning avidly out of the window.

Madelon's still holding onto my hood, and in a heartbeat crashes her hot lips on my frozen ones.

I can hear Edgar making wolf whistles somewhere in the distance, but the kiss is fogging up everything. My whole body relaxes, and the backbreaking work from the past few months slips away from me like it was something from a bad dream, a fishing season that never really happened.

As she pulls away I see she's blushing furiously because the snowflakes that land on her face melt immediately.

I chuckle, and behind my back, flip Edgar off. "yeah, some weather".

----The Beginning----


End file.
